Guess What? I'm in Love
by LakeLover16
Summary: Setting is the age of 18.....contains mainly Cam and Claire......and Massie and Derick......bad summary, I know
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm excited to introduce my first story here on ff. When your done i would love it if you review. Please be honest but not cruel in your review. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique Characters (**

There she was. The warm summer beach air blowing in her blonde hair. She was sitting there on the beach, staring at the ocean. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe they were actually there. It took a lot of convincing, but he had talked to Claire's parents and they let him take her to Ocean City, even though they were both 18. Her parents were still over protective and made sure nothing ever happened to here. He was fine with that since his parents were so over protective too. His brother had hooked him up with a penthouse suite oceanfront. They had just arrived an hour ago after a long car ride.

_Flashback:_

_They left super early (try 5 AM!) to get there mid-afternoon. After only 5 minutes in the car Claire fell asleep on his shoulder. He was happy in that moment. Everything was perfect. He had his love sitting next to him and they were driving far away from all there friends for a perfect romantic weekend. It was going to be perfect he knew. And it should be. He had everything planned and couldn't wait for tomorrow night when he would tell her how he really felt and confess everything to her. It was going to be perfect._

He walked up and sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her on the head. Then they continued looking out and admired the ocean's beauty. It was only a couple minutes before she removed her head from his shoulder, stood up and put her hand out for him to take. He did and he stood up. He asked "Where do you want to go?" She said "For a walk." It didn't talk long for him to have his response "I'll come to protect you and keep you company." She giggled. He loved her laugh. It was like a child's laugh, soft and sweet.

They held hands and walked down the beach a little ways before she stopped, let go of his hand and started to walk into the ocean towards rock sticking out of the water. She step on one and was hopping back and forth on them. Her foot slipped and she almost fell but he was there to save her. They laughed and she kissed him and he didn't hesitate to kiss back. He carried her over to the sand and started walking towards the hotel, with her still in his arms. Her head was on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. She wanted to freeze the moment. While they were walking back to the hotel it started to rain. They started to laugh and he started to run. Then it became a heavy downpour. He gave up and stopped running and slowly walked balk to the hotel. Now the laughing turned into a fit of hysterics. He put her down and they slowly walked back to the hotel hand in hand. They laughed all the way back to the hotel room.

She went to get it the shower to freshen up and he followed her in to the bathroom. They started to kiss and then her cell phone rang. She answered it and said "Hello?" There was a voice on the other end and then she said "Oh Ma Gawd! No Way!"

**Cliff Hanger! If you want more review, review, review!**

**xoMEox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was a little disappoint in reviews but watever. I was feeling nice so i decided to post the 2nd chapter. This will help you with the "he" in the 1st chapter . After reading and reviewing go to my pro and then take the poll...or just say in review...do u think i should make it a story or end it soon. let me know...also keep a watch out...im going to write a one-shot probably...and now (after the disclaimer)...without further ado...The 2nd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the clique or the characters**

Cam froze "Who is it?" he whispered. Claire put up her finger up which meant hang on. She finished up the conversation with "Ok I will talk to you later. Byes." Cam was anxious and asked "Who was it!?" She said "Chill. It was Massie. She said they were in Derick's car on the way here! Isn't this so exciting?" Cam froze (again!).

_No this can't be happening he thought. They can't be coming. This is my chance to tell Claire how I really feel and its going to be taken away. Oh no. I have to talk to Derick. _

Claire saw the panic on Cam's face and asked "What's wrong? Don't you want them to come?" How could he tell her the truth? He thought over it and kept it simple by saying "Of course I don't mind. They are our best friends why would I wan them to? When will they arrive?" Claire still knew there was something up but she decided not to push it. "Massie said she would be here in like 20 minutes and we were going to meet to go shopping on the boardwalk. I figured you and Derick could find something to do." Oh we will he thought. He was going to tell Derick everything. Claire turned and started taking off her clothes to get in the shower. Cam followed suit not wanting to leave Claire's side. Soon they were both in the shower. The water was pouring down on them and they were making out. This time they were interrupted by Cam's phone.

He reached out and looked at the caller ID. It was Derick. Damn, why did he have to call now? He stuck his head out of the showered and answered it "Hello" "Hey man it's me. I just wanted to let you know we have arrived and Massie is getting ready to go shopping. I was thinking we could hang out at my place." "Um, sure. Yeah where are you guys staying?" Cam responded. Derick gave him the address and Cam told him they would be there soon before hanging up. "They have arrived and Massie wants us to come over so you guys can go shopping." Cam said to Claire.

They then both got out and got dressed and headed over to Massie's. They ended up being in the same hotel and Massie and Derick also got a penthouse suite. When they got there they knock on the door and Massie answered. "Claire!" She screamed and then hugged Claire. "Well don't just stand there come in you guys!" Massie continued.

Cam saw Derick on the couch and went and sat next to him. "Hey. What's up?" Cam asked. "Not much, I mean I just drove in a car for like ever and had to listen to Massie go on and on about wanting to get here to go shopping. You?" Derick responded being angry about the Massie part. Cam laughed before saying "Me either. When Claire and I got here we went to the beach and went for a walk and then when Massie called we had just gotten back and was getting in the shower. But you don't need to know the rest." Derick chuckled which made Cam laugh too. They were interrupted by Massie and Claire saying goodbye before heading off shopping. "We won't see them for a while!" said Derick after they left.

"Hey Derick. Do you mind if I tell you the honest truth of what I think without you getting mad?" Cam asked

"No go ahead, shoot." Derick responded.

"Ok so here it goes. I'm not to thrilled you and Massie are here. Actually I'm not happy at all. I was hoping this would be just a romantic getaway for Claire and I. You know time alone and a place to relax together. Like today, after we got here we went to the beach and sat next to the ocean and then we went for a walk together hand-n-hand. It was really nice. I'm really sorry that I'm not happier you're here, but you know, I can't be."

Derick was speechless. He finally got some words to say "I guess I understand man, I mean you want to be close to her."

"No, Derick that's not it. I don't want to be close to her for a short time. I want to be close to her forever. I know we are young, but call me crazy; I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Cam said back.

"Wow" was all Derick had to say. He had never felt like Cam had, not even about Massie so he couldn't give words of advice. "Are you going to propose to her?" he asked.

Cam thought and then said "To be quite honest, I don't know. I want to but, we are young to get married, and what if she said no? Then what? It would be awkward forever more."

"I can help with that. I will talk to Massie and see what she thinks Claire would say. Then I will talk to you and then you can decide. And if she thinks you should, I will try and get Massie to leave and then you and Claire will be all alone for the rest of the weekend."

"Thanks." Was all Cam could say. _Do I really want him to talk to Massie? Would Massie tell Claire? What would Claire say?_ All of these were questions floating around in his head. He decided he needed some air so he went out on the balcony and stared out at the ocean as if it would give him an answer. Man, was he stumped.

**So what do u think? Too short? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know and hit the review button **

**xoMEox**


	3. Chapter 3

Still is a little disappointed in the reviews…I mean I got like 130 hit and only 4 reviews

**Still is a little disappointed in the reviews…I mean I got like 130 hits and only 4 reviews!? Well I would like to thank those who did….and for them is the reason I'm posting this…..so let me get on with the disclaimer and then you can read…but not until so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never have or will own the clique or it's characters.**

**There. Happy? Ok on with the story!**

Derick's POV

The afternoon was going by slow. Cam and I decided to walk around town and go to the jewelry store. I bought a pretty necklace for Massie and Cam bought Claire a tennis bracelet. I noticed while we were there when ever I wasn't looking he was most likely looking at rings. Man, he has fallen hard. I wished I felt the same way for Massie. Maybe we have hit a rock and need to go our separate ways. No. Yes. Oh, I don't know! Whatever I do, I will do after I talk to her and find out how Claire feels. What if Massie says no? I don't think I could tell Cam. What have I gotten myself into? I have got to get my mind on something else. "Hey Cam, I'm going to go back to the hotel and change and go for a swim. Want to come?" I looked over and he was looking at something. I think a ring.

"Um, yea sure. Hang on though. Come here. What do you think of this?"

I walked over like he asked. Wow. It was amazing.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Wow. It's really nice. Two words for you. Claire's lucky. But are you really going to propose?"

"I was thinking about it. I mean, why wait? If she feels the same way I do about her, then there is nothing to lose. But first I want to hear what Massie says. This brings me to my next point. Tonight I'm going to talk to here. Then if Massie thinks I should propose, I'm calling Claire's parents to get approval. And if everything works on, I'm going to take her to a romantic dinner and then a walk on the beach. I have everything in my head.."

"Wow" was I all I had to say. And before anything else was said, he bought the ring and we were off to the hotel to go swimming. On the way there, the girls called.

"Who was that?" Cam asked after I got off the phone with Massie.

"It was the girls. Believe it or not, they are done. They are meeting us back at the hotel to go swimming." And with that we kept walking, no more words were said. I looked over at Cam and I could tell he was deep in thought. When we got to the hotel, we had a few words, Cam telling me that he would meet me with Claire at my room. And with that, we went our separate ways. I got back to the room and Massie was already there. I had just enough time to hide the necklace before Massie saw it. She came and said "Your back!" before hugging me and giving me a kiss. I kissed back. Then she handed me a pair of swim trunks before saying "Hurry up and change." And with that, I did.

Cam's POV

After saying goodbye to Derick, I headed to the room. When I came in Claire was already there. When I got in I tried to close the door quietly, but it didn't work. She came out from our room and saw me. I tried to dash for the other room to hide the bag, but I didn't get to far without her being behind me. I got in and threw it in the dresser drawer.

"What's that?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, um it's nothing." Even I heard the nervousness in my voice.

"Cam, tell me the truth. What is it?" I could hear she was getting upset. I figured there was no way around it so I thought in my head and decided to give her the bracelet. I pulled the door open a little bit and looked in the first bag (as there was two bags from the jewelry store) to find it wasn't the bracelet. So I opened the second one and grabbed it and said "I was going to wait and give this to you but now is fine too." And with that I handed her the bracelet.

She opened and said "What's in the other bag?"

"Oh that, that's nothing, umm just something Derick got for Massie and asked me to hold onto it."

Oh! Let me see it!" she said with excitement.

"No I don't think that's a good idea."

"I promise I won't tell"

"That's not the point. Just go get dressed and then let's go down and meet them."

"No! Not until you tell me, no show me what you are trying to hide!" By this point she was angry. But what could I do? There was no way I wanted to show her the ring. Then we started screaming at each other.

She said "Fine if you won't show me, I will look for myself!" And with that she grabbed the bag, took out the box and opened it. I saw the tears well up in her eyes. She then ran from the room and I tried to call after her but she wouldn't answer. Then I heard the door. Where was she going? What's wrong? Isn't she happy? All of these were questions floating in my head.

Claire's POV

I'm so stupid! Why did I have to persist? Where am I going to go? It didn't matter. I said to myself as I ran from the room. I heard Cam call after me but I couldn't turn around. I had to get away. I ran all the way down to Massie's and pounded on the door. Derick answered and started to say "I knew it was, Oh." I didn't stop I ran all the way into there room and ran to Massie. "Oh Ma Gawd! What happened?" I started to sob more before she pulled me into a hug and sat me down on the bed. I tried to stop crying but couldn't I just collapsed in her arms. Derick came in and said "I'm going to go. I have my cell if you need me Mass." I felt her nod her head and with that I heard him leave. Massie just let me sit and there and cry. After about ten minutes I finally started to tell her what happened.

"Well when Cam came home I saw him and he tried to run and hide bags. I asked him what they were and he said nothing. I finally got him to give me this which was in one but there were two. He told me it was Derick's present for you. But I didn't believe him. Lately he has been really quite and so I thought he was seeing someone behind my back and it was for them. Then after we screamed at each other, I just grabbed the bag and took out what was in there. It was a ring! Massie what am I going to do!?" Massie did her best to tried and cheer me up but nothing helped. I messed up big time and it may never be the same.

Derick's POV 

I knew something must have happened so I did my best getting to Cam's as fast as I could. I mean I saw Claire cry but not like that before. I got there and pounded on the door. After a couple minutes no one answered so I used the skills I had and broke in. I saw something I never saw and thought I was going to pass out. I was shocked.

**Cliff hanger….AGAIN! Well if u want to know what shocked him…REVIEW! Until then I will be writing it and keeping it to myself! I know I'm evil **

**Remember….REVIEW!**

**xoMEox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! You finally get to find out what happened!! After the disclaimer crap I will more than happy for you to read AND review! I know, a new concept…anywho….on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own The Clique Characters **

**Now read AND review!!**

(still) Derick's POV

I opened the door and was shocked. **(I think we established that already, right? Oh well on with the story )** There in the corner of the room sat Cam face red and with Josh sitting next to him. Surrounding them were bottles of alcohol (**there were many but I'm not going to go in to detail cause I'm proud to say I don't drink and don't know many liquors)** I ran over to them and just stand there. Cam looked horribly. He looked like he had cried his eyes out and then hadn't had sleep in days. Far from what he looked like an hour ago when I saw him. "What happened!?" I said almost screaming. "Everything" Cam said with a twinkle in his eyes like he was going to cry. There are few things Cam said he was never going to do and one was drink. He lost his Aunt and Uncle, who he was close to, by a drunk driver crashing into there car. And yet there he sat getting drunk with a friend who has seen alcohol a lot recently. "Josh, what are you doing here!?" I screamed at him. I knew he made the situation worse. "He called and was upset and needed someone to talk to and I was in town." Josh responded.

"Cam, you know I'm right in the same building! Why didn't you call me?" I said angrily.

"I know Claire would be down there with Massie and I…oh I don't know. Everything is so screwed up! Claire is mad at me and probably hates me and I have no idea who she thought the other bag was for that I would give it to." **(that part was in the argument…she said who are you hiding? Ok on with the story)** With that burst into tears. That was another rare thing Cam did. Cry. He never cried and this was a first for him I knew. I got him up and walked him over to the couch and sat him down and tried to comfort him. It didn't really work.

Massie POV

Claire sat there crying. I knew there was nothing I could do. She just needed to let it out. After a while I looked over and saw she had "passed out" or other wise known, in a deep sleep, and decided to go find Derick. I wrote a little note telling her she needed to sleep and I would be back soon. After that I went out of the room and called Derick to find out where he was. He said he was with Cam so I figured I better go and see how he was. I got up there, knocked, and Derick answered the door. "How is he?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. Josh came, which you could figure how he helped." Everyone knew after Josh lost Alicia in a car accident, he never was the same. He became gloomy and depressed and then started drinking.

"Oh Gawd! Where is he now?" I asked. Derick pointed him out and I went over and sat next to him. "Cam, wake up!" I screamed since he was asleep. He opened his eyes and saw it was me and asked "How is she?" He didn't have to use names because it was simple who he was talking about. "Fine, I guess. She is upset. She thinks she messed everything up."

"What did she think was in the other bag?" He knew I would have the answer, and I did. I told him about how she thought he was seeing someone else and he had been quiet recently.

"It's not because of that Massie. You understand that right?"

"Not too much. You can explain thought if you feel like it."

"Well, I was going to talk to you about it first before but I want to propose to Claire. But now, I don't know if that's a good idea. But Massie you don't understand, I love Claire. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it." After he said that, Josh looked like he was going to cry and left the room. I felt responsible, so I told Cam I would be right back. I followed Josh into the other room and he was on the bed, crying. I went and sat next to him and put my arm around to comfort him. After a couple minutes he got over it and said "Thanks for caring" and with that he looked up and our eyes meet. It was as Claire put it, there was no need for words, which for me was a bad thing. I still went through and our lips met and I felt this spark of energy through me. The kiss was ah-mazing. It was nothing like when I kissed Derick. Before I knew it, my hands were in his hair and his around my neck. No turning back now, but I wouldn't have if I could. We heard footsteps and they stop at the door. Oh shit, I thought. We are caught!

**Good, bad, ugly? Sorry it's short I didn't feel like writing and then I had a little writer's block so it probably sucks and Cam and Claire seem to have some mental issue but I swear they don't, just a bad time for them. And it's another cliffy!! To find out who it is….hit the review button!! **

**P.S. I would like to thank for all the reviews I have gotten! Specifically RoyalDarlingx for the idea of Jassie! It never even really crossed my mind I should bring in someone! Thanks again!!**

**P.S.P.S If u want something to happened suggest it in a review!**

**xoMEox**


	5. author's noteVERY IMPORTANT!

Ok so this isn't a chapter, sorry

**Ok so this isn't a chapter, sorry. I'm working on a chapter but everyone is wanting everything. So my solution, I put a poll on my profile and go and vote and I will write based off of that. But, if you really really like a pair, I will write a one-shot for it, but you have to either PM me or write a review and tell me. So go review and vote in the poll and I will try and post the next chapter soon.**

**xoMEox**


	6. Chapter 5

The poll isn't going great…no one is voting so I did my best to write a chapter…you can still vote and there is always room fo

**The poll isn't going great…no one is voting so I did my best to write a chapter…you can still vote and there is always room for me to change!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned the clique or its characters.**

Massie looked up and saw Derick in the door. "Derick, it's not what-" she began to say but Derick stopped her. "Save it. I guess this is good. It makes it easier on me. We are done, and you want to know what? I'm not that upset. I will save you the trouble. I will pack my things and I will get another room." And with that Derick walked out and went to sit with Cam again. Cam was better after what Massie did. He was now just tired and wanted to go to sleep. "Hey, can you give me your room key? I want to go see Claire," Cam asked Derick when he came back. "Um, yeah sure. I might be down soon to pack my stuff. Massie and I broke up so I'm going to get a new room."

"I'm sorry" was all Cam said before heading down to Derick's room to get Claire.

When he got there he slowly opened the door trying to be quiet. He then walked into the bedroom where he saw her asleep. Her face was all red like she had been crying and he knew she had from the way Massie talked. He felt so bad. He hated when he made her cry.

He crept to the bedside and laid down next to her and hugged her tight. He wanted to live in that moment forever but he couldn't. She awoke and looked over and saw him. She didn't know how to react at first so all she said was "Hi." He responded with a simple "We need to talk." Thoughts were running through her mind. _Oh no! he is going to break up with me. Well I guess he should after the way I acted_. _Man I blew it!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by him sitting up and starting to talk "Massie told me what you said. None of that's true Claire. No matter what happens between us, I would never cheat on you. I would think you would know that, I mean, I have told you, I love you. Always have and always will." Claire was speechless. The only thing she could think to say was sorry but that didn't seem like enough words. He saw her and how he was at a loss for words, so he asked her for her wrist and to close her eyes. She did as she was told and she felt something on her wrist. When Cam, told her to open her eyes, she did. There was the tennis bracelet. She hugged him and inhaled his --. She asked him two words before she told herself everything was ok "Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you silly. It was all just a big misunderstanding. Now that we have gotten over that, come on lets go back and get Massie, Josh and Derick to go out to get something to eat." He responded with a smile on his face. How could he not be happy? He was back with Claire and everything was sorted out.

She looked at him puzzled wondering where Josh came into the scene and Cam told her everything that happened, except for Josh and Massie kissing cause he didn't know that happened. Then they left the room and headed up to theirs where they found everyone in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Finally, you guys are back." Derick said with relief. "Massie told me and Josh to stay up here till you guys sorted everything out. Now I'm going down to pack and go home. Too much drama here on the beach. Talk to you guys back home." And with that, Derick left.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Claire asked. "Sure. Just let us go change and meet us in the lobby in 10." Massie responded. Then she led Josh out of the room while Claire went to the bedroom. Before Massie could escape Cam grabbed her arm and dragged her in the guest room. "I need to talk to you. I want to still propose to Claire but I don't know if it's a good idea." Cam said quickly knowing he didn't have a lot of time.

"I think it would be sweet. Where are you going to?"

"I was going to at sunset on the beach tonight. But only if I can get ahold of her parents to ask for permission soon."

"Go call now and then that would be perfect. I will go keep Claire busy while you call them…quietly!" And with that she walked away and left him alone. He took out his cell phone nervously and dialed her number. He knew it by heart since he called her so often in middle school. A boy answered the phone and he knew it was Todd. "Hey Todd. Are your parents home?"

"Yes."

"Can you give them the phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to ask them something and it's really important."

"I will only if you tell me first."

"Fine but don't tell anyone. I'm going to ask for Claire's hand in marriage. Now go give your parents the phone." Cam heard Todd gasp before he went and gave the phone to Mr. Lyons. "Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Hey. This is Cam. Is there another phone that Mrs. Lyons could be on?" Cam heard some fumbling before Mrs. Lyons said "I'm here. Continue."

"Well I was wondering if I had your permission to ask Claire to marry me." Cam heard silence before he heard some sniffling. "What's wrong?" he asked confused. "Nothing. It's just I've always wanted Claire to marry you. And yes you have my permission." "Thank you. Mr. Lyons?"

"You have mine, son, as long as you don't break her heart."

"I promise I won't. Thank you so much."

And after they said there goodbyes, Cam walked into the other bedroom where Massie and Claire were giggling. He passed by them and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He heard Massie say goodbye and then leave. He came out and Claire was changing. She went into the bathroom to fix her make-up and in 5 short minutes they were headed down to Massie's.

Massie opened the door and let them in. She lead them into the living room and handed Cam a box. "Derick asked me to give this to you. I have no idea what it is but he just did." Cam opened it. It was the necklace he bought for Massie. "What is it?" Massie asked. Cam showed her. She gasped. "He bought it for you. Must be he wants me to take it back."

Massie had to hold down the tears. She knew she had made a big mistake. He really did love her. What was I thinking she said to herself quietly. J_osh is a drunk who will never love anyone besides Alicia and I had Derick who loved me with all his heart. I messed up._ Massie shook the thoughts from her head and decided she needed to get away for a while "Um, go ahead and go to dinner, I'm not hungry. I will be back later." And with that she left. She went down to the beach and just sat and let the wind blow and the tears fall.

After Massie left, Josh decided to not go to dinner, so it was just Cam and Claire going to dinner. They got there and order and talked a bit. Then Cam heard his phone ring. It was a text.

**Derick: **did Massie give u the necklace? If so please keep it with you until we meet up. I was stupid. Explain later.

Cam didn't want to interrupt the perfect dinner they were having so he put away his phone. Soon there food arrived, and then they decided to take a walk on the beach. Cam knew it was the perfect spot to propose. Just when the sun was setting he stop and took Claire's hand and started to talk. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Claire I don't think you understand. I'm madly in love with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Without you I'm sure I would die. I have known forever you're the one I want to be with forever and always. I guess what I'm saying is Claire" there was a slight pause and Cam got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?"

Claire was speechless. The tears started to fall because of him. But were they tears of joy?

**DUN DUN DUN!! Ok sound effects over……like I always say..REVIEW!! Im puzzled….there is over 1000 hits but only 17 reviews!! So click the review button and review ppl!**

**xoMEox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok let me start off by saying sorry I haven't posted in a while…I've been busy. I'm going to hopefully become better at updating. So for now, read and review! (of course after the disclaimer!)**

**Disclaimer: I have never in my life owned the Clique Characters! **

**Happy? You better be! On with the story….**

Claire wiped the tears from her eyes. "Stand up Cam. We have to talk about this. We are young. Yes, I want to marry you, but don't you think we are a little too young?"

"We have known each other since the 7th grade. It's not like we don't know each other."

"That's not the point. How 'bout this. Instead of treating this like we are getting married soon, I wear the ring as a promise ring. That I promise to be loyal to you and then one day when we are older, we will get married. How 'bout that instead?"

"I'm fine with that." At that Claire held out her hand and he put the ring on her finger. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After they stopped, they held hands and started to walk down the beach. "It's getting cold out tonight. Let's go back inside." Claire said to Cam. "Nonsense, we shouldn't just go inside because it's cold." After Cam said that he took off his jacket and put it on her before taking her hand and motioning for her to sit on his lap after he sat down. He sat down and she sat on his lap. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. Everything in that moment was right for him. But little did he know it was soon going to change.

**Let's check in on Derick, shall we:**

After Cam and Claire arrived, he left and went packing. He was almost done when he came across the necklace. He opened it and stared. What had happened? He and Massie were so good. Then she went kissing Josh. He thought he would be fine without her, but the truth is he was dying inside. Maybe he was in love but just didn't know it till he had to lose her. But there was nothing he could do now. He closed the box and placed it on the counter with a note that read the following:

_Massie please give this to Cam. And please, please don't look inside._

_Derick_

After that, he grabbed his bag and left. He got his car and was driving and thought, "I can't do this. I know I can't." He made a sharp u-turn and sent Cam a text telling his to keep the necklace. He got back to the hotel and got a room. He ran up and put his stuff down and then decided to go for a walk on the beach. He had only been out there for 5 minutes before he saw Cam and Claire. He saw Cam get down on a knee and Claire start to cry. He couldn't take it. They were all so happy. He turned away and continued walking. After about 10 minutes he started to hear sniffling. He looked all around and then saw a young thin girl wiping away her tears. He got closer. He knew who she was. He never saw her cry, but yet there she sat crying. It was none other than Massie. He went up and sat next to her. She looked over at him and then looked back at the ocean. "What's wrong?" he asked before turning towards her and wiping away her tears. "Nothing" was all she could say. I mean, how could she tell him that she made a mistake. She couldn't there was know way. "I know something is wrong. I've been with you too long to now when you're upset. Come on, just tell me."

"Fine you want to know it all so badly, I made the biggest mistake of my life." She said before standing up and walking away. Derick stood up and then followed her. "I can relate." He said in a soft voice. She turned around, wiped the tears from her eyes and asked "Like what?"

"Thinking I could live without you and dumping you." Derick said as he turned back towards the ocean. "What if I told you that I made a mistake kissing Josh?" Massie asked. "I would ask you if you wanted to get back together." He said still facing the ocean.

"Then I would have to say yes."

At that he turned around and approached Massie. He stared into her eyes for a couple minutes before she said "Oh just kiss me already!" And at that he did. And man did it feel right to him. He knew he was stupid for what he did and he couldn't wait to enjoy the rest of the vacation, or at least he thought he could. They held hands and walked down the beach, occasionally getting splashed by the waves rolling onto the sand.

After walking awhile they saw Cam and Claire sitting in sand and went and sat next to them. Massie filled them in on everything that had happened and how they made up. Then Claire told Massie and Derick about the promise ring. After sitting for an hour talking they decided to go back inside and go for a swim in the pool. Once they got back to the hotel, they went there separate ways. Cam and Claire went to there room, Massie to hers, and Derick to his to get his stuff to bring to Massie's. They agreed to meet up at Massie's in 10.

Claire and Cam went to their room and when they got there Claire went into the bathroom to change. Cam followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course! And I hope you know that I love you too."

She went into the other room and grabbed her bikini and change into it. Cam came out of the bathroom and saw her standing there looking down at the ring. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just it's….I don't know, beautiful. I never imagined this. You know, having a ring on my finger, and someone who I love with all my heart and who loves me. Do you think I should take it off to go swimming?"

"I think it should be fine but if you want you can."

"Ok I will leave it on."

And after that they walked down to Massie and Derick's where they were both dressed and ready to go. They headed down to the pool and got in the hot tub first. They laughed and talked about old times. After a while they got bored and went into the pool. They played beach ball and then chicken. Claire was on Cam's shoulders and Massie was on Derick's. Through it all Massie and Claire couldn't stop laughing which made it impossible to knock the other off. Finally Massie knocked Claire off into the water. She came up laughing and they were all so happy.

Claire started to get cold and got out and sat in a lounge chair for a while. Massie soon joined her. After a long conversation about it, they decided to go back up to the room and get changed. They left the guys there as they were having fun playing volleyball with a beach ball with a bunch of other guys. They kissed them goodbye and headed up. Massie told Claire she would be up to her place in 10 minutes, dressed and bringing snacks and movies. Massie left and Claire headed up to her place where she had no clue what was behind the door until she opened it.

Massie went backed and changed. She went to the fridge and cabinet and grabbed everything that looked good. She grabbed a couple movies and headed up to Claire's. She got there and banged on the door. No answer. After five minutes of banging and screaming Claire's name, she figured to go get a key from Cam. She went back to her room and dropped off all the food and movies, and headed down to the pool. She got there and they were still in an intense game with the other guys. "Hate to interrupt, but Cam I need your room key."

"Why? Doesn't Claire have one?"

"Yea, I went to my room and then went to hers like we planned and when I banged on the door and screamed she still didn't answer."

"What!? Ok guys I got to go. Derick if you want stay here but I need to go make sure Claire is ok. Nice playing with you." He was said it all in a jumble while hoping out and grabbing his stuff and dashing to the elevator. Massie caught up just in time to get on. Then they got to the floor and speed-walked down the hallway. He got there and used the key and opened the door. And there was Claire…..

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha ok so in order for a next chapter reviews must happen. You never guess what will happen….maybe you will….whatever……but review! **

**P.S. Sorry it's short...writer's block!**

**xoMEox**


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews…

**Thanks for all the reviews….first off…..i would like to credit the ah-mazing Sarah….she helped with the last chapter and this chapter and probably future one……your ah-mazing!! Ok disclaimer then read and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the characters.**

Claire's POV

She backed me onto the balcony. There was no where to go. Then I heard the door open. It was Massie and Cam. I was saved. "Nikki! Oh my god! What are you doing to her!! Get away!!" Cam said while walking towards me. "Come one more step and I will push her off." I looked over the edge. We were on the 5th floor so it was a long fall. Tears started to fall from my eyes. All I wanted was to be in Cam's arms. Safe and unharmed. Either way, I will be, if not physically, mentally harmed. Cam's voice interrupted my thought "Why are you doing this? We are in each other's past."

"Because Cam, I love you and if I can't have you, no one can. Don't think I didn't see that ring. Hate to break it to you, but you and Claire aren't going to live happily ever after. It ends here." And after that she leaned over and pushed me off. The last thing I heard was Cam screaming "Claire!" but then it all went blank.

Normal

Cam screamed "Claire!' and ran over to the balcony. He saw her fall back down in the sand (**did I mention it's an oceanfront balcony?)** "Nikki why the hell would you do that!? If you really did love me you want me to be happy and I am with Claire so get over it!" Cam screamed at Nikki before running out of the room. Massie followed crying. Through her sobs she managed to tell Cam she was going to get Derick.

She parted and went to the pool. He was getting out. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Claire, Nikki, pushed Claire off the balcony!"

"Oh no! Where is Cam?"

"Going to get Claire. Come on we have to hurry." Massie said before grabbing Derick and running to the beach.

Cam ran with all his power. Tears were running down his face. He finally got there. Claire was bleeding and she had bruises all over her. He picked her up in his arms. He said her name over and over again with no response. Finally she opened her eyes and said three simple words before closing her eyes again. Those words would be in his memory. Those three words were I love you. He held her in his arms and cried.

Massie and Derick came running "Come on! We have to get her to the hospital." Derick said to Cam before pulling him up. Then, they ran to the car and drove to the hospital. On the car ride, there was silence interrupted with sobs every now and then. They got to the hospital and Cam carried Claire in. She was still unresponsive. They took her right away. A nurse came out with a bed and told Cam to lay her down and he had to wait out there. He laid her down, kissed her and in her ear whispered "I love you." They took her away and sat with Massie and Derick.

After a while, a doctor came out and asked for Mr. Fisher. Cam stood up and the doctor talked to him for a few minutes. After, cam went back. "So how is she?" Derick asked.

"She is going to live, thank god for that. She is in a coma, has a few broken bones and he said soon we can go see her."

"What a relief for you." A voice from behind them said sarcastically. It was none other than Nikki.

"What are you doing here?" Massie snapped. "I just wanted to see how poor Claire was going" she said sarcastic, again. "Well go away. You're not wanted here. What you did was stupid and-- gah! Nikki just face the fact, your in my history and it's always going to stay that, I know you can't handle that but you have to cause I'm in love with Claire and nothing you can do can change. Now go leave and never look back" Cam said. Nikki said "Some day you will regret this" and walked away.

"I'm going to go see if I can go see Claire." Cam said before going to the reception desk. When he got there and asked, they said only one person at a time and told him the room number. He found the room and walked in. Claire was lying in the bed so peacefully. Her head was wrapped from the hair line up. Her left arm was in a cast, and her right leg was from the knee down was wrapped and propped up. He couldn't tell by looking at her but the doctor's told him they wrapped her rib cage because she broke 2 ribs. He went in and sat next to her.

It hurt him to see her like that. It hurt him even more to think that he caused it. He involved Claire with Nikki back in 8th grade with the IM's. Now, with this with love for her. He had caused her all pain. It made him think. How could Claire still love me after all I have done to her? At that thought he started to cry. "What's wrong man?" Cam looked towards the door. It was Derick "How did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"Oh."

"So what's wrong? There has to be more."

"There is. It's just I was thinking how can she still love me? I have caused her so much pain and hurt." The tears came harder down Cam's face.

"Maybe she loves you because your there for it all. You know, once you hurt her, you realize everything and are there to protect her. You make sure nothing happens to her. And maybe because she knows how much you love her and how you never want to hurt her."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks, I needed that."

"That's what true friends are for. Come on. We got to get you outta here."

"No, this time, I'm not leaving her side, but you can go ahead and go."

"Ok. But don't stay too long. Trust me, she would understand. Bye" and with that Derick left.

For the next couple of hours, he sat wide awake even though it was really late at night. He paced around the room, held her hand and wished the whole thing never happened. He finally fell asleep in the chair.

When he awoke, the sun was shining and the clock read 10:00 AM. He looked over at Claire. Nothing had changed. It wasn't a bad dream, it was reality. He got up and went to get coffee and roses. He got back and gave the flowers fresh water and placed them next to Claire's bed. It was then he remembered Claire's parents had no clue of the incident. He grabbed his phone and started to dial. He bent over and gave Claire a kiss before turning around. "Cam?" said a sweet voice just seconds after turning around. On the phone Mr. Lyons answered. "Um, I'll call you right back," was all Cam said before turning around to Claire's blue eyes staring at him.

"Your awake!" he ran next to her bed.

"Yea. What happened? I mean I know Nikki pushed me but what happened after that?" Claire asked confused.

"Well you were non-responsive and we took you here and they told us you were in a coma."

"Oh. How bad is it?"

"Well, you broke 2 ribs, your arm and your leg was cut open by something on the fall. And you hit your head pretty hard and that was bleeding. Did Nikki hurt you before the balcony?"

"No not really. She said something but that's it. Mostly about the ring and that you…ah…..are lying." Claire gulped.

"Don't believe her Claire. You know how much I love you. I would die for you. She is just jealous."

"Yeah I guess so. I won't let it get to me." She slid over and patted next to her. Cam lay down next to her and held her close. "I've got to call your parents." Cam said.

"Not now. Let's stay in this moment for as long as we can," was all Claire said. And there, Cam lay next to Claire, staying in the moment, when everything was better.

**How was it? Be honest! Now review!**

**xoMEox**


End file.
